Love Game
by JoanneCullen
Summary: lla's never played by her mother's rule's, even when she moves she doesn't. She meets Edward Cullen and grows a dislike to him. When she gives into his charm, her past drags her back. Once her lips taste the drugs, it's hard to back down. Badboy Edward, Badgirl Bella
1. Chapter 1

**/:All Human Twilight FanFiction:/**

 **Bella ain't the same mousy girl she seemed to be portrayed as before. She has a new attitude that some people find shocking.**

 **Edward practically is smug about everything in his life. He's a player who wants whatever the world throws at when Bella is thrown at him he doesn't get what he wants.**

 **Jacob is a flirty guy but on the inside he's harmless, unlike those girls Edward fools around with.**

 **Drugs, Sex, Fights, Swearing, Parents,Shouting,Crying-The basic lifestyle of most teenagers.**

 **Blasts from the past that ruin the future and make you shout at your laptop in anger.**

 **I made up the plot and like two or three characters by myself. Rest of the rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **~Enjoy~**

 **story isn't really based entirely based around high school. As you get further in i think the more oblivious you become to the fact that this is actually based in high school.**

 **2\. This story still needs to be edited.**

 **3\. Any questions just ask.**

5. **I really hope that you enjoy reading this because it is really the first book i ever wrote. So just open me up a dig in.**

 **Did that sound dirty or is it just me and my perverted mind?**

 **Please Vote and Comment along the way it means sooo much to me ❤️ Love ya.**

* * *

Forks. This little town that i used to call home. I haven't missed it one bit. I haven't missed the constant rain. I haven't missed the little shops. I haven't missed my old house. I only missed one thing. My dad. My dad is the chief of police in Forks.

I know dad is not proud of my recent behaviour at school which is why my mum Renee sent me here. She thinks if I'm in a house with a police officer I will be more behaved. Well she guessed wrong. As i sit in the cruiser with my dad I can't help but think of that day I left .

I was caught before cheating on my boyfriend James's. James has always had strong feelings for me, ones that I could never reciprocate. I couldn't help it . I didn't do it out of cruelty, but why pretend to love someone when you don't. I'm not good at break ups and I can't deal with making people upset. So I just lie . Which I'm not very good at, so James caught on quickly. When he saw my pressed up against the school wall with so random jock I got with, he was livid. The guy nearly died from the attack James's had given him. I'll never forget what James said to me before he got pulled away "You broke my heart and wherever you go i will track you down and break yours".

I couldn't help the shudder that came over me. I know James's has a bad past, and I know that those words are true, so i couldn't help but be a little bit happy that I got away from James's.

I looked out the window next to me and watched as the trees kept on going and only sometimes would a house of shop appear with in them. I watch as the car pulled on to gravel and peered out the window to the home of my childhood.

Slowly i stepped out of the car and let my eyes wander over the house. I noticed my bedroom on the top right where a huge tree hand grown and branches were swaying against my window. Please don't wake me up I thought to myself.

I heard the trunk of the cruiser pop open and watch my dad let out a breath of air at the boxes and suitcases.

"Bells why didn't you bring more stuff?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Because dad I'm trying to have a fresh start and i have money to get some new clothes and a new car" I told him while i started by picking up a random box and headed for the door with Charlie following close behind me.

Once we had put everything in my room i decided to unpack later and head out in search of a new car and some new clothes. I made the bad choice of jumping down the stairs in a fast pace and collided with the wall at the end of it .

"Ouch!"

"God bless you have to start school tomorrow you can't do that with a broken leg" He said as he helped me up.

"Ha ha Chr- Dad very funny " I joked sarcastically at my stupid clumsiness.

"Why were you in such a rush anyway?Did you forget something?"

"No Dad i was just wondering if you could drive me to the mall .I need to get some clothes and a car for tomorrow" Because there is no way I'm am walking in the rain or getting a lift in the cruiser on my first day bad impression or what I added mentally.

"Sure Bells," Charlie grabbed the car keys and we set off.

* * *

This car is so fucking amazing!

I had picked a Ford mustang V8 GT coupe. The noise of the engine when it starts makes my heart flutter . It makes me feel alive and i could help the huge grin the spread across my face as i drove it home. They had red or black but i prefer the black to the red ,so i was won over and even though i didn't have enough money left for it dad chipped in as an early graduation present. It was perfect.

Charlie went to talk to someone so let me go home and settle in for a while.

I got a few new pairs of jeans and some lovely tops that stick to every curve of my body. I got a couple of new shoes and the most amazing black boots in history. I pulled into the driveway first leaving space for charlie as i would be leaving after him in the morning.

I hung my coat off when i got inside and turned to the kitchen. I knew Charlie couldn't cook so i snooped around to find something to eat. I hoped charlie wouldn't mind so i popped some potatoes and foil with some veg in the oven before making my way to the freezer for some meat.

Fifteen minutes later i heard car tires on the gravel and i quickly stood up from the couch and made my way into the kitchen. I got the food out of the oven just as footsteps entered the kitchen.

"Dad i hope you don't mind I cooked dinner i just th-" I didn't finish because when i turned around Charlie wasn't alone. A man with russet skin and long black hair was in a wheelchair beside him and behind him was a boy around 16 and had the same skin but his black hair was cropped short. He had i white top on and couldn't help my eyes from wandering over his abs and packs under his shirt.

When he noticed i was looking he had the biggest grin in the world . Smug huge muscle hot idiot I thought and i turned back to focus on charlie.

"Bella i would like you to meet my old friend Billy black and this is his son Jacob black there from the reservation" Charlie beamed motion to the two people. I remember the reservation . How could i not when i nearly fell off the cliff because im such a klutz. I remember a little boy but could that really be this boy who stood in front of my with the muscles and height of a boy builder. I mean he's at least 6'5 feet.

"Nice to meet you both... well um again i guess" I mumbled hoping i had the right both chuckled at my greeting but i just felt relieved.

"Nice to meet you Bella charlie has been talking nonstop about you"Billy tease while Charlie started to turn a little pink.

"Yeah ... No stop gloating .. Oh and hey Bella " Jacob added with a wink.

"Well Enough chit chat I'm hungry" charlie quickly stated as he sat down avoiding anymore embarrassment .

Billy and Jacob didn't mind that i had only cooked enough of me a Charlie and quickly went to the living room while we ate and started to watch the game.

I gathered the plates and made my way upstairs to begin half way though my unboxing there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I shouted and Jacobs head popped in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bella you want some help " Jacob suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah thanks Jake " I gave him my crooked smile that has been known to bring week men to they stood dumbstruck for a while but finally snapped out of it and had a cocky grin on his face.

"So how are you liking forks so far" He Asked while starting to unbox one of the last two remaining .

"I've only been here 4 hours but i guess i thought it would be worse" I stated the obvious. Jacob nodded with a small chuckle and we continued unpacking. I packed my bookshelf and my CD shelf and it left the room feeling more like home. I heard a low whistle from the other side of the room and turn in suspicion.

"Black lace very sexy" Jacob teased waving a pair of my black lace underwear in the air . I blushed crimson red and stormed at him before he had time to respond it pinned him to the ground my legs on either side of his waist . I snatched the underwear off him and Jacob only laughed at that.

" I will kill you Jacob black mark my words" I declared trying to stop a giggle coming out of my mouth.

"Well then what a lovely position to die at by such a beautiful girl" He smugly responded . I obviously blushed bright red as i released i was straddling him and quickly got off of him. He held his hand out for me. I scoffed at him and walked away.

"Miss swan that is not very polite" He urged as he pushed himself of the ground amusement clear in his voice.

"Oh, 'd you expect me to get your gigantic self of the floor" I chuckled at the very image of even trying to.

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut short by Billy's voice from downstairs.

"Come on Jacob were going now!"He shouted.

We both made our way down stairs and said our goodbyes. I shut the front door and turned to be met with a very amused and hopeful Charlie. We stood in silence before i couldn't take it.

"What!" i nearly shrieked out .

"So what do you think about Jacob?" He asked with an even bigger grin. OH!. The sly little looked taken aback as smile went across my face.

"Honestly dad" I stifled a laugh " He's Nice , Kind , Funny , Arrogant , Pigheaded and a underwear pervert and i know you little plans so don't even think about setting me up with him in not an invalid i can find someone on my own" I tried to say it angrily but when Charlie laughed holding hands up in surrender i turned for the stairs.

"Night bells"

"Night dad"

I made my way to my room and stopped in the doorway and actually looked around the room. My rocking chair was still in the corner and i now had a desk and a double bed. The walls were a light purple which i liked as from the same colour bed sheets. There was a white fur rug on the floor and behind it a wall with a built in bookshelf where my stereo was surrounded by books and CD's. I made my way over to my closet and grabbed my Wash bag and a towel.

I made my way to the joint bathroom i had o share with Charlie and stepped into the hot shower. I let the Warm water real me and take away any nerves i had for tomorrow. At least i had one friend in the horrible town that is forks. After i used my favorite Strawberry shampoo and body wash i got out and looked in the mirror.

I have change alot as I've gotten older. I used to be very unpopular at the beginning of high-school in Phoenix i was very spotty and i had braces . I had no fashion sense at all i mean i wore Knitted cardigans for-god sake. Once i went through puberty and got rid of the braces and spots and my mind grew more of a style sense I was attractive.

I got allot of attention from boys then practically throwing themselves at me . I went along with some of them because i liked being noticed for once. Most of them were players though and quickly used me and threw my aside. I then grew a distaste for popular people .

I was popular and i hung out with them but when they picked on someone i would have no trouble beating the shit out of them for it. When my friends got hurt by guys or other bitchy girls i was always there for them and soon i was know as queen b and dating the baddest boy James.

As i got ready for bed and crawled into my sheets I wondered what kind of people i would meet tomorrow. They better be prepared for me because i always make a very good first impression. My last thought before i went into a deep sleep was I will not change for anyone.

With that thought I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Each review gets a new update 3**


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Ugh!" I moaned while hitting my bedside table looking for the off button. With a quick flip the beeping stopped.

I rolled over and look at the grey clouds that filled the sky of Forks. I groggily got up from bed and made my way to the bathroom. After a relaxing shower i blow dried my hair and let my mahogany, locks rest on one side of my shoulders.

I slipped on my black lace matching underwear . I pulled out my black true religion jeans and a white crop top with the words Bitch in black written across the chest. The top lifted a little so you see a little bit of my toned belly. I throw on my beige ugg boots and grabbed my beige leather jacket. I did my normal smokey eye make up with a bit of lip gloss. I grabbed my ray bans and took a quick glance in the mirror.

I looked pretty fucking hot. I'm not vain but wow I'm impressed i did this. With a huge smug grin on my face i grabbed my already packed school bag and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of apple juice before making my way to my gorgeous car.

I was thankful when i left the front door that it wasn't raining yet but the grey clouds wouldn't't let any sun come through. I got my key from my pocket and locked the front door before giddily skipping to my car. I tripped over a little rock ,but i didn't't let that ruin my good mood.

I sinked into the leather seats and put the key in the ignition. The Mustang purred to life and i shivered from the sound .It's like sex on wheels. I blasted the sound system and Drake Hold on were going home came on .

I made my way to Forks High School and i nearly passed right by it .It looked more like a bunch of house's then a school.

There were a couple of people already at the School chatting to one another. I instantly could see the groups. Jocks, Cheerleaders,Sluts,Nerds,Outcasts,Emos. They were all here and as soon as my cars engine roared into the parking lot all attention was on me.

Well here comes my big entrance, I thought.I cut of the Engine and hopped out of my car. I leaned inside and grabbed my bag from the passenger side and shut the door. I locked the door and turned towards the school.

I saw all the boys were staring at me with lust and awe. The females on the other hand look a mixture of jealous, angry, awe , wonder and excitement. I noticed a sign that said main office and decided that would be the best place to go first. I saw the guys smiling and winking at me as i walked and a few whistles.

To be friendly i just kept a smile on my face as i walked past. As i made my way closer to the office i heard moaning and groans. I looked to my right and i saw there was a brown haired girl lip locking some bronze hair guy. They were in deep and he quickly pinned her against the wall as she attacked his hair. I couldn't make out much of his face but he had great auburn hair but when i saw the football jacket there was no need for explanation.

Dumb jocks ,I quickly thought as i entered the office. I elderly women with Curly ginger hair sat behind a huge desk that took up most of the room in the office. There was a small bench that could sit about three people And a small heater in the corner trying to heat the room was about it.

I stood there for about a minute but she didn't even look up .

"Uh-Hem" I cleared my throat and the poor women jumped on the put her hand to her heart and looked and me with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry i didn't't see you there" She quickly apologizes and but flabbergasted.I couldn't help but giggle at her shocked expression.

"I'm sorry i scared you Um Mrs.."

"Cope , Mrs cope Welcome to forks High" She beamed with a huge smile.

"Thanks um I'm Isabella swan" I tried my best with fake enthusiasm and kept up with her. she shuffled through her desk and passed me a folder.

"In there you will find your Timetable and a map of the school also the curriculum standards and school rules" She babbled while she showed me quickest routes to my classes and then a slip i had to give to each teacher. I gave Mrs cope a friendly goodbye as i left the office.

I looked to my left and the make out pair weren't there anymore. Probably went to his car for a quickie I thought. I chuckled to myself as i made my way to the mathematics department where my tutor room was.

The corridors were alive with chat and whispering .

Dam She fucking Hot.

She must be the chief daughter Isabella. DAMM!

Fuck its my lucky day.

She looks friendly enough maybe ill talk to her.

I grinned all the way to my tutor room in room 23. I walked up to the teacher who look star struck and the whispering continued. Only in a small town like forks would i be the main gossip.

" Isabella Swan I'm new" I told the man with a small smile.

" Um .. yes Miss Swan I'm Mr Mathew I'll be you tutor for your Senior year" He Said with a friendly smile as he pointed me to a seat at the back. I Sat down and took off my Ray Bans and put them in my bag. I looked around and everyone was looking at me. I couldn't help but blush at the attention.

"Hey" I said with a small wave and i got a mixture of hey's and soon people made their way out of there chair's to introduce himself.

I Remember some names and gave them all a friendly smile and welcome. A girl named Jessica seemed to think that we were BFF's she didn't't seem like the type i would hang out with but i can't judge too quick right.

"So Bella what class have you got 1st"A Geeky looking boy with pimples and black sleek hair whose name was Eric asked me.

"Um... English with Mr mason" I Mumble . A high pitch squeal came from behind Eric and Jessica came around him.

"I do too Bella let me take you" She Beamed as i just nodded I followed next to her while she talked continuously. I just blocked out her nasal voice was kind of irritating. We reached the English room and i went straight to the teacher to introduce myself.

To my joy i got seated next to a stunning looking girl who had short black hair . she was very small but her beauty made up for it. she reminded me of a pixie in some ways. When i sat down i turned my attention on her. She turned to me with some much excitement she nearly fell of the seat. I noticed she was wearing a cheerleading outfit and she had the biggest smile on her face I've seen.

"HI I'm Alice Cullen " She Beamed with a huge smile . She put her hand out and i accepted it shaking it happily.

"Hey I'm Bella swan " I gave her my crooked smile and her smile grew wider.

"Oh i know were going to be such good friend would you like to sit with me at lunch?"She asked still with joy but i could tell she was a little nervous.

"Sure" I leaned into her ear "You are the nicest person I've meet today" I whispered in her ear and she actually squealed. She wrapped her arms around me and every looked at us in pure confusion. I just laughed so did Alice when she let go of me.

I meet some nice people in government i met a girl called Angela Weber . In trigonometry i got pulled into sitting next Jessica who introduced me to a girl named Lauren and when i saw her walk out the classroom i knew she was the girl had seen kissing that boy this morning .She was pretty but like Jessica had a annoyingly high voice. I quickly manage to sneak out before Spanish and went around the side of the school for a cigarette.

I rest against the wall and tried to relax or another class with Jessica in it.

"Hey sexy" I turned to see a Boy with blonde hair that was spiked approaching me he was quite handsome and he had amazing blue eyes. I haven't kissed anyone since that day with James and i was in forks ready to move on .I've never refused a bit of fun.

"Hey" I replied with a hint of sexiness. I bit my lip ,as he stopped in front of me.I waited for him to speak as he mesmerized my face .Lust so evident in his eyes as they grew darker.

"I-I was wondering If you like to go on a date with me "He stutter nervously trying to sound sexy.I bit my lip to hide the laugh. There was no way i wanted to do dating right yet. I flicked the rest of my cig on the floor and approached him slowly. I noticed him swallow a lump in his throat. I grab his shirt and pulled him closer. He looked excited and his breathing was erratic.

I whispered in his ear."I don't date i only do fun" With that i moved to his lips and give him a swift peck that always leaves them wanting more.

He lips were warm but slightly chapped and he tasted like a pack of 100 mints. He moved his hands to my hair waiting to prolong the kiss ,but i wanted to leave him wanting more and enjoy the game.

I pulled away from his dumbstruck expression and watch him pant.

"See ya later" I purred and i laughed running to the school entrance. As i turned to go in i knocked right into to some one.

"Ouch!" I muttered and i found myself on the floor ,but then when i looked to left and saw Mike still standing there staring at the wall i burst into laughter.

"Are you okay" A deep voice from above me said as i clutched my sides in laughter. I opened my eyes slowly as i settled into giggles. I noticed a very tall looking boy with black hair but fair skin. He had bigger muscle than Jake and when i noticed the Football Jersey i understood why.

"Yeah sorry i wasn't looking" I apologized with a small smile. He laughed and helped me up.

"Emmett Cullen " He held his hand out and i shook it .

"Bella Swan sorry Emmett but I'm late " I quickly made my way around him as we both laughed and waved goodbyes . The halls were empty so i made my way through the corridors to English. I turned the corner to see the bronze haired boy again with some blonde pushed up against the locker .

I didn't bother looking just simply made my way down the corridor. When hearing my footsteps the bronze haired boy pulled way. Probably scared of being caught by one of his fuck turned and i nearly froze on the spot he has the most beautiful face i have ever seen.

He has an awesome jaw that brings out his face looking like a god and with those green eyes he did look like one. His face seemed to mirror mine looking at each other in this was quickly stopped as the blonde bimbo grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her .

I rolled my eyes and carried on my way to Spanish i rounded the corner and made it finally to the language department. I saw room 31 and smiled in victory. I made my way in and everyone looked at me and i ,of course blushed . I quickly lied to the teacher handing him my slip and saying i got lost. Thank god he just let me sit down.

I didn't't pay attention in Spanish my thoughts were clouded by the player that I've already seen kissing two different girls. Maybe he has a twin?. Nah can't be they wouldn't wear the same questions kept floating around my head all lesson.

The bell finally went signalling lunch and i couldn't help but when i came outside and saw Alice waiting for me. There was a blonde girl who was quite tall and looked like a runway model. I was awestruck by her beauty .

"Hey Alice" I giggled. She ran up to me with a squeal and put her arm through mine. She started to lead me towards the cafeteria when the blonde girl cleared her throat looking at Alice.

"OH!" She slapped her hand on her head. "Bella this is my best friend Rosalie and Rosalie this is Bella my hopefully best friend also" She sent me a small wink which i returned with a giggle.

Rosalie told me to call her Rose which i was cool with. We chatted about cars and she told me she was a cheerleader like Alice ,but she didn't't feel the need to wear it during school like Alice.

When we came into the cafeteria all eyes were on me followed by a couple wolf whistles. Someone threw a piece of paper at me and when i opened it said " Call me Bella baby 1223-3343-2333" .

Alice and rose burst into laughter beside me and soon i joined them . I lined up in the lunch line and just grabbed a chocolate muffin and a coke.I saw Jessica and Lauren shooting me daggers ,but i just shrugged it off.

I followed them to their table and sat in between Alice and Rose. I instantly opened my coke and began drinking and notice all eyes on me at the table. I noticed Emmett right away and the blonde boy i kissed giving me a well known smirk.

Alice noticed my face and went around the table introducing me to people.

"This is jasper my boyfriend and Rose's brother , That's Emmett Rose's boyfriend and my brother and that's Tanya a fellow cheerleader , That's mike , And this is Edward my other brother" I instantly met the green eyes from before.

Before i could say hi, he gave me a flirtatious hell no ! If he thinks i'll fall for his little games he's got me all wrong. I gave him my crooked grin and i saw his intake of breath. I turned to the rest of the table.

"Hey I'm Bella" I introduced myself listening the mixture of 'heys' 'hi's' and 'hello's .'

"So Bella hows you arse" Emmett bellowed with a huge booming laugh i Blushed bright red and let out a pretty good looked at us in confusion but we couldn't stop.

"A little sore nothing i can't handle" I chuckled. All of a sudden there was a huge cluttering bang when i turned to the sound i saw Angela on the floor and her food all over some girl who had way too much make up on .She looked orange and has the flakiest blonde hair it looks like a wig .

"What did you do ,you fucking dumb bitch" She screamed at a nearly tearful Angela. The room erupted with laughter even from my table. I turned and glared at all of them .I fucking hate people like this who a cruel to the shy or weaker people. I can't stand them and people who laugh are only encouraging her to be more cruel.

"What its funny" Tanya Giggled

"Its really not" I replied through gritted teeth. Everyone at the table looked shocked at my reaction.

I rolled my eyes and got up and stormed across the cafeteria the girl was getting closer to Angela now and shouting at her while she lay on the floor tears rolling down her cheeks.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH HO-" She screamed but was caught of when i stood i front of her. She looked taken aback by my sudden appearance but continued.

"look why don't you fuck off and leave Angela alone" i yelled in her face the whole room was silent. While everyone started to laugh at the girl i saw her draw her hand back ready to connect with my face. FUCK THAT! I screamed in my head.

I grabbed her hand before it made connection with my face and brought my right foot up and kicked her in her chest. She went sliding along the floor and banged with a thud into one another the cafeteria chairs. She stood up and started crying with food still on her clothes she ran out other cafeteria. The room was suddenly filled with applause but i was only focused on Angela.

"Angela are you okay?"i said in almost a whisper. I knew for a fact that Angela didn't deserve anything like that hell everyone trips and makes mistakes i should know.

"B-Be-Bella T-Thank you" She stuttered between sobs . I lifted her of the floor and brought her to me in a tight hug and rub her back soothingly i knew she need to calm down .

"Ang let's go get my bag and we go a chill I'm my car and calm down okay " I whispered in her ear while she nodded into my shoulder. I took her hand in mine as we made our way over to the table.

" Uh I'm just gonna go hang out in my car with Angela so ill see you after school okay Alice" I said while throwing my bag over my shoulder. I followed Everyone's eyes to the crying Angela next to me and i squeezed her hand and she gave me a small smile.

"Um sure Bella do you want me to come?"Alice asked and her eyes were nothing but sincere.I thought about it for a second but from experience i know when you wanna cry you just wanna do it alone with nobody telling you lies like on how it's going to be okay and i know that's Alice all over.

"No Alice thank you" I gave her a smile as me and Angela turned jasper spoke up .

"That was very nice of you Bella" He gave me a warming smile and i returned it with a nod and drag Angela along with me to my car.

Few people looked at us with concern as we crossed the parking lot but i just made sure Angela didn't see them. As i pulled her around the passenger side and opened my door she looked amazed.

"T-This is Y-Your car!" She made a noise that should have been a chuckle but sounded like choking when she started crying . I pushed her gently into the car and sat in the driver seat i flipped the music on loud and held her while she cried .

The bell rung and she looked much just needed time to let the tears out so if that bitch were to talk to her she wouldn't.t break down .

"Thank you for everything Bella i owe you" Angela said joyful with her red eyes . I rolled my eyes at her as we made our way to our next class. She had biology with me at which i was happy with .As we made our way through the hall i could see people looking at us but i didn't care i saw worry in some of there eyes. I must admit i didn't think i would fight on my first day.

"Angela know matter what anyone says about you i want you to think of the happiest moment of you life and just say fuck them . I want you to smile and walk away like you couldn't give a fuck" I pleaded with her looking her right in her red stained eyes. She laughed but gave me a nod as we entered biology. I didn't't bother looking around the room i just went straight for the teacher.

"Isabella swan I'm new here " I said with a small smile.

"Ah yes I'm Mr banner i'll be your teacher for the semester" He gave me a smile and i quickly pulled out the slip for him to sign. I bit my lip as i waited for him and gasped when i felt some lean over me .

"Bella" The voice was soft and velvety and made me shiver i turned and saw bronze hair retreating from me and mike shooting him death daggers. Okay?. I literally felt confused.

"Isabella can you sit next to Mr Cullen" He gave me a smile as he pointed to the empty seat next to Edward.

"Please call me Bella " I quickly added before i made my way to sit next to Edward. Oh great. I hope he doesn't try anything on me. Its not like i wouldn't't like to but i don't do players . Its so obvious that Edward Cullen is a player.

He had the hugest grin on his face. Just you wait until i wipe the smug grin of your face Cullen. I gave Angela a small smile and nod as i passed by her table. Oh great i have to sit with Cullen at the back of the class.

As i reached the table i just took my notebook out and focused on the front of the class. I started to draw random shapes on the page and by my 3rd Cube Edward cleared his throat.I turned to see he was as close to me as the chairs would allow and had a amazing crooked smile on his face.

"Yes?" I tired to say as bored as i could. The games start now Cullen give me your best.

"I want to explain what you saw in the corridors earlier on" He ranted looking straight in my eyes. I didn't need an explanation i knew what was going on ive seen it so many times.

"No need" I made a fake zip across my lips and threw the key away" your secrets safe with me" I whispered. He looked shocked. I bit my lip to hide the laugh that was sure to come out.

He was about to reply when the teacher started talking. He was talking about the structure of different cells which i have already done so i just focused on not looking at Edward for the lesson. When i did sneak glances i would find he was looking at me . I of course blushed and looked away.

As soon as the bell went i sprung out of my seat and made my way for the door. I didn't,t look back just carried on to Gym.

"Bella.. Bella wait" I heard a velvety voice that could only belong to Edward Cullen . I stopped but he Bang straight into me. Before i could fall he caught me and steadied me. There was a weird shock that went up my arms and i quickly stepped out of his hold.

"Sorry i didn't't know you were that close" I couldn't help the giggle . He just looked straight at me with determination. He looked like he really wanted to say something. I looked down to his hands and saw my followed my eyes and suddenly remembered.

"OH.. yeah you left your notebook" He gave me a small wink before handing it over .

"Thanks Ed" We both laughed at that and i noticed people watching us. "Well see ya" I went to turn but a hand grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"Bella could i possibly get your number?" He looked a little nervous as Head kept swaying from side to side. There's no harm in giving him my number i mean what's the worst he can do call me or text me.

"Um sure" I went inside my coat pocket and grabbed my iPhone and quickly typed my pin in and handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow but also handed his iPhone to me. I quickly added my details and entered my number.

"Wow you have allot of numbers" His eyes were wide as he scrolled through my contacts.

"Hey no looking" I teased as i grabbed my phone back from him.

"See ya later beautiful Bella" He beamed with a wink and my heart began beating fast by the word beautiful. Of course i blushed which he laughed at. I turned on my heel a bit giddy and made my way to gym. I looked down at the screen to see new contact Sexy Edward . I laughed out loud as i entered the gym hall and everyone looked at me from the benches.

Oh great dam Edward!. He got me late for gym on my first day and now i got everyone's attention. I coughed hiding a little chuckle as i made my way to the teacher. I pulled out my slip which she signed and got told to just observe for today.

After an hour of boring observation i thank the bell that signaled the end of class. As i made my way out of the gym i noticed mike approaching me. Oh great my little toy boy.

"Hey mike" I gave my best fake smile he gave me a smile and a wink.

"Hey Bella so i was thinking what about that date" He beamed as we made our way into the parking lot and everyone was watching us but i noticed the bronze hair leaning against a shiny Volvo watching us . He looked pissed at something but i doubt it's to do with me. I've been nothing but nice.

"I told you mike I'm not looking to date " I purred and quickly caught a glimpse of black short spiky hair. When I saw alice i sent Mike a cheeky wink ,before making a sleek exit.

I nearly ran to Alice as my escape route. I nearly pounced on her back as i wrapped my arms around her and wrapped my legs around her waist. I had her i piggyback style and i laughed at her scream.

"Hey bestie" I whispered in her ear and she let out a squeal of joy. I quickly let go of my hold on her until she jumped me from the front. I stood there laughing while giggled in my ear.

"Wow Alice you make me feel like we have been friends for years and it's only my first day"

"I know Bella i feel exactly the same"

"Weird don't you think" She slowly let go of me and stood right in front of me she looked around me and i followed her. We saw Edward motioning for Alice to get into the Car . I turned to Alice and she looked sad.

"ill see you tomorrow come on" I linked are arms and she seemed to brighten up made our way to our cars when i stopped at mine i gave her a quick hug.

"Oh Bella give me your number" She squealed while a Volvo horn went off making us both turned and gave The Volvo a death stare that would put you in a coffin.

"Alice i gave Edward my number tell him to give it to you now go before they come and drag you away i think they're planning it" I teased as she looked slightly worried.

"Why did you give Edward you number?" She asked with concern.

"Alice i know what you're thinking but he asked for it and i thought what's the worst he can do call me text me I'm a big girl and trust me i know what type of guy he is and i know what I'm doing" I tried to explain while easing her worries I gave her a wink as she nodded to me.

With that i slide into my mustang and relaxed into the leather seats. I put the key in the ignition and the car rumble to life. I smiled with joy and flicked the stereo on. Lady gaga do what you want came on and i blasted the music while i put my windows down. All eyes were on my as my car flashed past a Shiny Volvo.I made my way home thinking about my long first day.

* * *

 **There will be mistakes, Just know that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

RINGGG

RINGGGGG

I reach to my table and pulled my phone off of it.

"Hmm ... hello?" I mumbled with a yawn.

"Hey Eddie!" Tanya squealed down the phone i winced and pulled it away from ear. Ah Tanya. Not much in the head but she a good screw. I quickly glance at the clock and saw i would have to get up in five minutes anyway.

"What's up Tanya?" I grumbled as i made my way to the bathroom.

"Well if you come pick me up for school i can brighten up your morning?"She tried to sound seductive but it didn't work on me all though Edward junior perked up. I would be stupid to miss out on a easy blow job. Tanya was always willing i know it's because she has feelings for me and she hopes that I will grown to feel the same.

"Sure Tanya i'll be there" Before she could respond i flipped the phone shut.

I slid of my boxers and stepped into the warm shower. I stood in there for a couple minutes before getting out and drying myself off. I went to my bedside table i took out my pack of cigarettes. I lit one as i stood on my Balcony . I watch as the normal grey clouds filled the sky of forks.

I flicked my bud away and made my way back to the bathroom. I hope mum doesn't decide to come in she will have a shock if she sees me walking around naked. I quickly brush my teeth and run a hand through my damp hair.

I walk over to my dresser and get some fresh boxers and put on my G-Star jeans that are dark blue and slip on my Grey t-shirt i grab my football jacket before slipping on some Nike sneakers. I don't bother looking in the mirror i just made my way down to breakfast.

I walk into the kitchen seeing Emmett shoveling about 8 pancakes into his mouth.

"Wheres my pancakes" I said in a puppy voice and put on my best pout face. I gave my mum the puppy dog eyes at which she just laughed . She turned around but soon turned back to produce a plate stacked as high as Emmett's.

I beamed as i went to retrieve my food ."Thank you mum" I gave her a quick peak on the cheek as i sat down across from Emmett.

"Got to make sure my boys are well fed" Esme winked at both of us before taking a plate with 2 pancake upstairs probably for Alice. She takes about an hour to get ready for school alone.

"Apparently there's a new girl joining the school today" Emmett told between biting his food. Oh a new girl. Fresh meat I thought to myself. I just nodded to Emmett as we continued eating.

Soon Alice came bouncing in way too happy.

"Come on guys i can't wait to meet the new girl" She beamed with a squeal as she gave mum a goodbye hug and ran out the door in her cheerleading outfit. That girl definitely has way too much spirit even for a cheerleader.

We followed her outside as we all got into the Volvo . I made sure that i have my cigarettes on me and my phone . I instantly remembered i had to pick up Tanya and a little grin spread across on my face. I put the key in the ignition and pulled out the driveway.

"Guys I'm gonna pick Tanya up " I told them with a little wink. I looked in the rearview mirror to see them roll their eyes.

"Great" The both said sarcastically. i just laughed.

10 minutes later we pulled up to Tanya's house to see come nearly running towards the car. She had a mini skirt on and tight white tank top on where you could clearly see her black bar under and she had on some black stilettos. I'm sure she was meant to look hot but she just looked like a hooker to me.

"Hey Eddie " She squealed as she slide in the passenger seat. I gave her a quick nod as i began driving towards the school.

15 minutes later I pulled into my normal spot. There was only about five other cars here and they all belonged to geeks who were in the library getting some early studying in.

"Bye" Both Alice and Emmett said as they quickly got out of the car. I turned to Tanya once we were alone and gave her my crooked smile.

"So does my good day begin here" I teased as she unlocked her seat belt and made her way over to me.

"Of course Eddie" She purred while she grabbed my jeans button and popped it open. She leaned her head up and pushed her lips against mine. She slide her tongue in my mouth and she tasted like blueberries for some reason. I returned her kisses as she slide her hand in my boxers and pulled Edward junior out.

She quickly left my lips and her lips circled my tip.I gave out a little moan which made her react. She slowly lowered her mouth on me over and over again gaining speed. I just relax back in my chair and listened to her moans around me. I started to meet her mouths with trusts and soon felt the tightening in my stomach . With 4 more thrust i exploded in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop.

That's what i like about Tanya she never leaves a mess . As soon as she removed her lips from me i pulled my pants back up and did my jeans back up.

"Thanks Tanya" I hinted as i opened the car door . I got out feeling a little bit less tense as i watched Tanya make her way around to my side.

"Anytime Eddie" She purred she went to give me a kiss good bye. I quickly slide past he and made my way towards the school.

"Bye Tanya" I quickly shouted as i watched her stand there shocked. I can't let her get to whole school knew i never 'Dated' so girls knew what they were getting themselves into before hand.

I felt someone pull my arm around to the side of the school near main office. This is a usual spot i like to take some girls because no one really came to the office and from the parking lot you couldn't see this wall.

I looked down to see oh whats her name?...Laura?.

" Hey Edward you know i think we had a really fun time before at your last party to you remember that i do because i had the best-" She whined on i quickly cut her of by pressing my lips to hers. At least it stopped that annoying sound coming out her mouth. I let her tongue slip in mine and she moaned i pushed her up against the wall and she put her hands in my hair. She continued to moan but soon i pulled away.

"Lauren there you are" Another nasal voice said from beside us. Oh so her names Lauren well i think Laura was pretty close.

"Jess im a bit busy here" She whined but i really wished that Jess was not going to go and leave me here for more kissing. I took this as the perfect opportunity for escape.

"I got to go anyway see you another time Lauren" I gave her my famous crooked smile and she had the hugest grin on her face. I quickly went into the school building and went straight to the boys bathroom and had a quick cigarette.

I quickly went to my tutor room that was with Miss Bennett in music Department. I slipped inside and took a seat next to Tyler Crowley on of the footballers in our team. I'm the captain and center back for the Forks Bears.

The room was alive with talk and everyone was excited especially the boys .

"What's up with everyone?" I mutter to Tyler who looked at me shocked.

"Was you under a rock this morning did you not see the new girl" He beamed obviously excited as the rest of the guys. So the new girl has arrived and i missed first glance this morning.

"No i was preoccupied" I gave him a wink at to which he only rolled his eyes at. The rest of the day went by slowly i was trying to catch of glimpse of the new girl called Bella everyone is talking about . It's now 4th lesson and i still haven't seen her. The halls are empty now thanks for my stupid English teacher keeping me back to Review my work with me to make sure i didn't cheat. Is it hard to believe that I'm smart!. Apparently so.

"Hey Edward what's your rush?" I slowly turned around to see Katie Standing there looking all nervous as she approached me.

"Just looking for you actually" I lied with my best seductive voice and i could see by the way her eyes grew wide it was working. I slowly bent down near her mouth and i could feel her breathing quicken which just made me push my lips onto hers.

One bad thing about Katie she wore a lot of lip-gloss . She was naturally pretty but spoiled it with make up.I pushed her up against the lockers and forced my tongue into her mouth but soon i heard footsteps approaching and quickly pulled away.

I turned to my right and hoped it wasn't only of my flings that would start some kind of 's when i met the face of the beautiful person I've ever seen. She had deep chocolate brown eyes and the same coloured hair that was on her right shoulder it had waves in it and i shone. She had full pink lips and the most amazing smile.

My gaze was cut short as Katie grab my shirt prying my eyes away from the most breathtaking person I've seen. She continued to kiss me but my mind was far way. I quickly pulled away and saw the confused look on her face.

"Umm I'm late for French bye Katie" I mumbled more to myself then her she just stood there confused while i quickly ran around the corner to see if she was still there but all i saw was the room 31 door close.

I sighed and entered my French lesson. I told the teacher about my English issues and once i charmed my way out of trouble she let me sit and continue with her lesson. I couldn't even focus i didn't even bother i just thought about the girl i meet a few moments ago. That must be the new girl Bella her name was. I know what everyone is talking about know i definitely see it now. Shes amazing and i wonder if she would be up for a bit of doesn't seem like the type.

The bell soon went but miss Campbell wanted a quick chat.

"What wrong miss?" I asked as politely as i could without bursting with agony to run out the room to find cocked her head to the side but looked very serious.

"I saw you wasn't focusing like you usually do this lesson i just want you to make sure this is not a regular occurrence same with the lateness to lesson" She ranted and i knew what she meant. I always listened in classes but you wouldn't be able to focus either if you just saw Bella .

"Yes miss" I nodded my head "May i go?" Excitement clear in my pleas it was like i was begging instead of asking a question. As soon as she nodded i left the classroom. I bumped straight into Tanya and some how i had been dragged into the cafeteria .

I didn't even know where i was into i heard mike say "There's Bella". My head snapped up and i noticed everyone else did also. The were a few who wolf whistled as they stared her up a down for some reason i felt angry and jealous for some reason i wanted to go punch them. I heard Tanya scoff next to me . I turned and cocked an eyebrow at her slightly amused that she was clearly jealous of Bella.

"Look there practically humping her leg" Tanya chuckled and when we all looked some one threw a piece of paper at her . She slowly unfolded it and we watched as Rosalie and Alice looked at the paper then burst into laughter soon followed by Bella. I smiled just at hearing her being happy no matter how the males were giving her attention.

"I wonder what that paper said?" Jasper questioned randomly and we all seemed to shrug but i was also really interested when i turned back to watch Bella i notice her following Rosalie and Alice to out table. Okay calm Edward shes just another girl its gonna be fun. Then they came a sat down. Alice next to jasper and Bella next to her then Rosalie followed by Emmett . Emmett then had mike next to him followed by Tanya and me.

She looked some clam as she cracked open her coke and began to drink then she noticed every looking at her . She gave a small smile as she looked around the table i saw her eyes stop on Emmett and mike while mike Smirked at her. She looked clueless about the rest of us and i was glad that Alice noticed.

"This is jasper my boyfriend and Rose's brother , That's Emmett Rose's boyfriend and my brother and that's Tanya a fellow cheerleader , That's mike , And this is Edward my other brother" Alice gestured to everyone and i waited for her to say my name. I eyes met instantly and i felt stuck on the spot she looked so beautiful i couldn't help the grin spread across my face.

She then gave me the most beautiful smile i caught my breath i thought i was about to choke. I took a quick intake of breath which made her even more happy but she broke our eye contact and gave her attention to the rest of the table.

"Hey I'm Bella" She beamed and her voice was beautiful. It was soft not like most girls voice there's are usually high but hers was soft and calming.

"So Bella hows you arse" Emmett randomly shouted out and he started to laugh as she blushed. When is he talking about her arse did she get hurt. I suddenly felt worried but when she started to laugh i easily calmed but like everyone else i was confused.

"A little sore nothing i can't handle" she chuckled. All of a sudden there was a huge cluttering bang we all turned to the sound i saw a girl on the floor and her food all over some girl named Stacey who was one of my big mistakes as she wore more makeup than anyone and had horrible blonde hair.I was always a brunet type of guy anyway.

"What did u do you fucking dumb bitch" She screamed at the girl on the floor. That's when i noticed the food all over Stacey and the girl on the floor was nearly in tears. All of us at the table and in the room started to laugh except Bella . She turned and glared at all of us and i was taken aback a bit by the anger she had.

"What its funny" Tanya Giggled next to me which only pissed Bella of a bit more.

"Its really not" she snapped through gritted teeth and everyone stopped at the table and looked at her in shock.

She rolled her eyes at us but got up and made her way towards the commotion in the cafeteria.

"Whats she doing" I mumbled to myself as we all watched her walk up to them.

"Don't know" Rosalie said still slightly amused as we all watch Bella.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH HO-" Stacy started screaming again but Bella steeped in front of her We watch her retreat a little be go to start again.

"Look why don't you fuck off and leave Angela alone" Bella Screamed back in Stacey face which made everyone in the lunch room laugh at Stacey as she looked shock that someone would stand up to her.

"Go Bella"Alice muttered in her seat. We saw Stacey draw her right arm ready to punch Bella in the face i jumped out of my seat ready to go drag Stacey off Bella. Then Bella grabbed her fist before it could even touch her then she kick Stacey in the chest. The kick must have been hard because she slid across the floor and banged her head on one of the chairs.

A huge grin appeared on my face as the room applauded Bella. So she's smoking hot and good at fighting and my family all like . She didn't seem to care as she went and bent down to Angela . I watched as she helped her up and comforted her. Oh and Bella's also Caring of people .

I realized i was still standing and jasper and Emmett cocked an eyebrow at me. Oh no i know those faces they think i have feelings for Bella. Well maybe. No!. no Cullen you don't she's just fucking hot and sweet and caring. Oh shut up! . I'm going crazy inside my head.

"What i just wanted a good view" I lied hoping they would believe me but by their smiles i knew they didn't i just rolled my eyes and tried not to look in Bella's direction. I started to eat my slice of plain cheese pizza i didn't remember getting.

" Uh I'm just gonna go hang out in my car with Angela so ill see you after school okay Alice" Bella told Alice and as soon as i heard her voice my head snapped up. She throw her bag over her shoulder. Everyone including Bella looked at the crying girl who held Bella's hand who's name is Angela.

I looked down at their linked hands and saw Bella give her a small squeeze and smile which Angela tried to return. The small comforting gesture made me wonder what it would be like to Bella's hand. I bet it would be soft like all her skin. Her skin is a creamy pale and just looks so edible i would bit her like a vampire if i had the opportunity to.

"Um sure Bella do you want me to come?" Alice asked. I know Alice and she wants to be a good friend to Bella but also i know she feels bad about laughing at Angela well I'm sure everyone does because Bella stood up for her.

"No Alice thank you" Bella gave her a small smile and turned to walk away.

"That was very nice of you Bella" Jasper quickly said and i knew he meant it we all felt bad but what Bella did what very kind . She didn't do it for attention she did it because she cared. There was no doubt in my mind Bella Swan was a mystery and i really wanted to find out everything about her.

He gave her a friendly smile which she returned with a nod and continued to drag Angela towards the car park.

"That was very nice of her to risk getting into trouble on her first day for a girl she just met" Alice was the first to speak and she picked at her salad slowly. The table just all nodded in response.

"I think it was stupid thing to do especially fight for Angela Weber out of all people" Tanya snapped from next to me and i couldn't help but feel disgusted by it.

"I think she was brave to stand up to Stacey" I added and everyone including Tanya looked surprised that i stood up for someone.I just shrugged it off and thought about bella again.

I wish i could read her mind then she wouldn't seem so much of a mystery. I will find some way to talk to her ill try and find her after school just to introduce myself i don't want to come across as a player like everyone calls me. I guess i am but i don't want her to think that but i have already kind of made a bad impression due to the fact that she saw me kiss Katie earlier. Shit!.

"Rosie what was on that piece of paper we saw you three laughing at" Emmett ask Rosalie as he kissed her cheek. Her and Alice giggled again.

"Some guy actually wrote Call me Bella baby and put his number then just threw the paper at her" Rose babbled until her and Alice were laughing again with the rest of us. Wow looks like I've got some that i blame them.

Just then the bell rang and i quickly went to biology to get out of Tanya's Before lesson session.I really wasn't in the mood for it which is weird for me. Something just made me want to get to biology quicker.

I Sat there flipping through my textbook trying to look busy when i felt a weird feeling in my stomach. When i looked up and saw Bella enter with Angela i realized why. I saw her talking to the Teacher and i felt giddy just looking at her. She's in one of my class. How the hell am i going to focus now!.

She didn't notice me so i quickly went up behind her i don't know why i did it but i just did. I made sure i had my bag and textbook so it looked like i just came into class.

I leaned over her and i could her gasp. I could smell her she smelt of strawberries and i took all of will not to kiss the side of her neck. My body was barely touching her but i could feel the change in atmosphere as i was so close to her.I leaned in closer until i was at her ear.

"Bella" I whisper gently and i quickly made my way to the back of the class room with a huge grin on my face i didn't even care if Newton look like he was going to kill me.

I sat down again i put my bag and book back to their original spot i saw her smile to the teacher the make her way towards me. Oh wait she sitting next to me. The grin grew even bigger as i watched her get closer.

She turned to Angela and gave her a small smile and nod as she went past and then came to my seat but i just couldn't stop the grin on my face i was sitting next to took out her notebook and started drawing random 3D shapes in it. I sneakily pulled my chair over so our chairs were touching but i made sure not to touch her. She still seem to not notice me or she's ignoring me .

I cleared my throat and could stop my smile as she turned to face me this is the closest she been to me and shes even more beautiful. I can now see her hair has a few light streaks so it isn't just plain brown like i thought. Her brown eyes are more of a hazel and have yellow specks in them and her lips looks baby pink and soft . I wanted noting more to kiss her but i know that i cant .Yet.

"Yes?" Bella said sounding a little bit bored.

I wanted to make sure she didn't think that i was a player. Then she would never trust me to get close to her . I don't know why but i don't want her to think of my like that . I want her to know the real me not the Edward who has a reputation with the ladies.

"I want to explain what you saw in the corridors earlier on" I started to explain looking straight into her i could carry on she talked.

"No need" she made a fake zip across her lips and threw the key away" your secrets safe with me" She whispered. I was shock and a little applaud.

She thought that i was going to ask her not to tell anyone about me kissing someone?.No way i need to explain. Just as i was going to open my mouth Mr banner started class.

I couldn't help but gaze at her for most of the lesson sometimes she would look at me and it would make me grin so much my jaw was starting to hurt. Even when she started to blush it sent shivers down my spine and i had to clench my jeans in my hand to stop from grabbing her and kissing her right girl has ever had this efect on me and i coul only think of it as pure lust.

When class ended i was going to explain to her but she sprung from her seat and left. I looked down and saw her notebook so i quickly picked it up . I nearly ran out the class when i saw her walking down the hall looking like a angel. I just shouted at her.

"Bella.. Bella wait" I quickly shouted as i ran to her i couldn't help my eyes from watching her arse which look fucking perfect in those jeans .I didn't realize she actually stopped and when i bumped into her she nearly fell over. I quickly grab her arms and pulled her up right. I felt a weird feeling shot up my arms like when you get electric shock.

She moved back so my hands fell back to my i just stared at her absolutely determined to explain.

"Sorry i didn't know you were that close" she quickly apologized with a small giggle. The sound of her giggle made me feel like i was in a daze i don't think i was even really knew my name at that point.

Her eyes traveled down to my hands where i realized i was holding her came back to me and i wanted to slap my forehead. ( of course i didn't).

"OH.. yeah you left your notebook" I said giving her a small wink.

"Thanks Ed" She said and i couldn't help it we both laughed at how weird ed sounded ."Well see ya" she suddenly said just as she was about to turn i grabbed her and spun her back around. Shit. I didn't want her to go just yet.

"Bella could i possibly get your number?" I manage to say. Stupid Edward why would she give you her number. Of course she will Why not . I've got to stop having good vs evil arguments in my head or they will take me to a mental asylum.

"Um sure" she replied calm as ever. I did a mental victory dance but when she handed me her iPhone i cocked her an eyebrow. I don't know why but I thought of her as a paper and pen girl. I also handed her my i phone . I couldn't help but be a little cheeky and put my name as Sexy Edward once i had finished i exited to her contacts menu.

I couldn't help but scroll through her contacts there must have been at least 300 numbers.

"Wow you have allot of numbers" I couldn't help but say.

"Hey no looking" she quickly said while taking her phone back. She then handed mine and i smiled at the new contact Bella . I really couldn't help what i was about to say next.

"See ya later beautiful Bella" I Beamed at calling her beautiful out loud to her but not without giving her she blushed with a smile i then turned and walk off to my music class.I quickly change Bella's contact name to Beautiful Bella it just made sense.

Some how it was the end of the day and i was making my way to the car park.

"Hey Edward" I heard someone call and turned to see a pissed looking mike.

"Uh ...Yeah?" I asked him feeling confused.

"I hope you're not planning any of you games on Swan because shes mine" He hissed at me. I couldn't help but feel disgusted at the was he said 'Games' And that she's his. I just laughed in his face.

"She's not yours mike" I spat with venom in my voice."And what i do is none of your business" I looked him dead in the eye.

"Well she's already kissed me so I guess I'm winning" He beamed before turning and walking away. I couldn't help but feel frozen. Bella wouldn't kiss she?. I hid my worry quickly wand jealous thoughts that were absolutely absurd.

I walked over to my Volvo and leaned against it waiting for my siblings. I couldn't help my eyes roam for someone else and when they did they found Bella standing there talking to mike. Jealousy raged through me and i was thoroughly pissed off. I saw her eyes gaze at me for a second and she looked very uncomfortable talking to mike.

She then looked next to her and I also saw Alice making her was over in her cheerleading outfit to my car. Bella somehow ran over to Alice and sprung onto her back . Alice screech filled the parking lot and i burst into laughing . Bella said something them both of them were laughing. When Bella jumped off ,Alice seemed to jumped on the front of Bella.

I noticed my other siblings enter my car and when i turned back to see Bella , Alice was looking at us . I motioned with my hand for her to come and i noticed that Bella was watching and they continued talking but started making there way over i jumped into the Volvo and let Emmett put his hip hop music on.

Five minutes later Alice slide into the back with a smile. I started the engine and we started to pull out. I could hear music blasting from somewhere.

 _You cant have my heart_

 _and you can't have my mind_

 _but do what you want with my body_

 _do what you want with my body_

A mustang blasting the music went speeding past my Volvo and i knew it was Bella immediately i suppressed a smile and pulled out on my way home.

"Edward you have to give me Bella's number she said so" Alice whined from the back seat. I rolled my eyes and passed her my phone and she clapped happily.

"Beautiful Bella?"Alice mused from the car. Oops i forgot i changed that. I bit my lip while rose and Alice awwed Emmett and jasper laughed.

* * *

 **Review ?**


End file.
